The Man called One
by RoboVolcano4
Summary: This is a story where another man wants the destruction of Britannia. Can Lelouch trust him to be an ally. Or is he wanting to destroy Zero and the Black Knights? Take place before Black rebellion.


**Hello, RV4 here once again. Here is my attempt at a Code Geass series. I actually have been planing since I finished the series (which was 3 months ago). For those wondering I will make sure to update To Save Dimension 27 when I get to. And as for my Highschool DXD story, well you'll see. But enough of my random b.s., onto the story. I do not own Code Geass.**

Chapter 1: His arrival

In an unknown location: "Hmm, looks like they are on the move," said a young man as he stared at a computer screen. The computer screen looked to be of a map with multiple dots constantly moving. But he was only interested in the green dots that were being followed by many red ones. "That path won't work. It's all just a trap for them," he said to himself, "for the Black Knights. If I don't do something, they will all go down and I can't have that." He turned his revolving chair to a small microphone and a remote control. He picked up the remote as he said, "Well Zero, I guess it's time that I help you out, isn't it?" He pushed a button on the remote. He knew now that it was showtime.

Meanwhile in Area 11: "All Black Knights, execute escape plan 367," yelled Zero, the leader of the Black Knights. He knew that Princess Cornelia and her forces were sure to give chase and kill them with out hesitation and they already accomplished what he set to do. "Heh, just as I planned," thought Zero as he was retreating in his Knightmare ,"I knew that once we stole that data for the new generations, Cornelia would surely come to the battle field. So predictable." As he was retreating with the others, he got a call. "Zero, it's me," said Kallen Kozuki, the pilot of the Guren, "Are you sure we should retreat? I mean we could take them on with the Guren an-" "Kallen," said Zero, "We have what we came for. Any battle here could cause serious damage to this are and the Japanese." Kallen knowing she was wrong said, "Right, sorry Zero." As he ended the transmission with Kallen, he though to himself, "Maybe I should of told her to stay at Ashford and come as backup. But then she'd be in a fit about not being able to help Zero." **For those of you who need to be informed Zero real name is really Lelouch Lamperouge. He is really the supposed dead exiled son of the king of Britannia. He holds the power of Geass, which allows him to have complete obedience over anyone. Lelouch also commands the Black Knights as a secret identity of Zero. But now back to the story.** Lelouch and his soldiers were about to reach the bridge which help in their escape from Cornelia and her royal guard. "Yes, almost there. Just a little closer and-" "It's a trap. Turn left here now." Lelouch gasped, "How did you access my Knightmares com system?!" The voice just said calmly, "Never mind that Zero. Just know that if you go through that bridge, you and the Black Knights will be bombarded with enemy Knightmares. So again I say turn left now." Lelouch hesitated, could this be a trap or a helping hand. He had to follow his gut this one time. "All Black Knights with me, follow my Knightmare. Do not use our escape route, it's a trap!" All his soldiers were confused about this, but they knew Zero always got them out so they had to follow his orders. But what they they didn't know that it wasn't Lelouch's plan, but this mysterious voice plan. "Now will see if you are lying Mr. Mystery," Lelouch said as he headed straight from where he turned. Sure enough, nothing was there, "He wasn't lying." "Of course I wasn't lying. No if you excuse me..." "Wait who are you-" _Click._ That was all he heard. But that was not important, what was is getting back to the mobile base. "Everyone, this is Zero," he said over his com link, "Return to the command base now!"

At the command base: Zero and all of his officers where sitting and discussing on what happened during the mission. Tamaki, without any pulled punches, just straight up asked, "What the hell happened out there Zero?! We were so close to the bridge and suddenly you say that the Britannians were waiting for an ambush!" Kallen replied to this with anger, "Tamaki, will give Zero some credit. He got us out of situation where we could not have come out alive." "Caaaaat Party. Meow, Meow, Meow!" Kallen blushed as she heard this. "Uh... I think I should get that. Heh, Heh." She had never been this embarrassed and even worse in front of Zero, the person who she looks up to the most. As moved away to answer the phone, Ohgi asked Zero, "Zero, how did you know that Cornelia was planning an ambush?" Lelouch replied to this by saying, "Someone mangaed to hack into my Knightmare and inform me of this." Everyone in the room was stunned by this. Tamaki seemed the most stunned as he said, "How do you know that he wasn't a Britannian soldier leading us into a trap! For all we know he coul-" "He hacked into my personal com system," Lelouch said in calm, yet annoyed voice, "Ony two people here know the password to my com and no soldier from Britannia could of just hacked my system. Besides if he was a soldier, he could have found us by now using tracing systems." Tamaki shut his mouth after that, he knew that to be true. Kallen soon came back with her phone covered and said to Lelouch, "Um, Zero, there is someone on the phone who says he needs to talk to you." Lelouch looked surprised underneath his mask and said, "What?"

A few moments ago: "No number, who could it be?" Kallen thought this this to herself as she answered the phone. "Hello?" "Hello Miss Kallen Kozuki," said a static voice. Kallen gasped,_ "_How would you-. No, how did you get my number?" She heard a crackling chuckle, "It is quite simple actually, I'm a genius." Kallen didn't know what to make of this, "Whatever, look I'm hanging up no-" "Wait! At least put Zero on the phone Miss Kozuki." Kallen almost dropped her phone. "H-How d-did you know abou-" "About Zero?" The voice chuckled again, "Like I said I'm a genius."

Back to the present: Lelouch took the phone from Kallen and spoke into the phone,"Hello?" "Hello Zero. Remember me?" Lelouch gasped, could it be the same person he talked to. "Are you the one who hacked my Knightmare's com link?" A slight chuckle could be heard, "Of course it was me. Who else could it be Zero?" Lelouch was in total shock. "who are you," was all he could ask. "put me on speaker or any other type of device that can amplify sound." Lelouch put the phone on speaker and set it on the table. All the commanders of the Black Knights wondered what was going on until a voice spoke. "Hello Black Knights. If you are wondering who I am then let me tell you. I am the one who knew that Cornelia and her royal guard had planned an ambush for you. No thank you is necessary, but what I do require is-" "Just shut up and tell us who you are," yelled Tamaki! The voice just sighed and said, "Fine, what joy killer. For now I can not tell you my real name, but you may all call me by my alias. One." Kallen just laughed at this, "One?! Really?! Hah Hah Hah! That just proves you're a carbon copy of Zero, the true genius! Call you One, what kindof fools do yo-" "Miss Kozuki. Allow me to tell you this bit of interesting information. Before Zero even appeared, I had been using the name One already!" Kallen was shocked to hear this. Even Lelouch was, but he had his own questions for One, "One, why did you help us or are you-" "Am I part of the Britannian army? If I was, you'd all have soldiers around you right now. So I can tell you that I am not part of the army. No, you can say that you and I are quite alike Zero." "How?' "It's quite simple really," One said, "we both wish for the destruction of Britannia." Everyone in the room was glad to at least here this. "Great, so that means we can trust him, right Zero?" Tamaki asked. One then said, "But, while I do wish for Britannia's destruction, I have no care for what becomes of Japan. My only goal is to revive a country that was destroyed to build that wretched country known as Britannia!" Lelouch did not know what to make of this situation, "So does this make you our enemy or ally? Be warned to be my enemy is not in your best intrest." All they hear on the other line was complete laughter, "This is why I like you Zero! Do not worry, you and all of the Black Knights can trust me. I will contact you again, but for now farewell. _Click"_ Everyone was left in total shock by this. Ohgi was the first to speak, "Well Zero, what do we do?" All Lelouch could say was, "Lets see what his true intentions are. But for now we have to trust him."

Back at the unknown location: "Now that that is out of the way, I can get back to my work," said One. He knew that Zero and the Black Knights would trust him, and while that sounded cocky he knew it would happen sooner or later. As for him, he did not know if he could trust them. Sure Zero had pull of miracles, but so did Jesus. Does that make him the son of God? No, he is but a man, like him. But he knew he had to get back to work on his project. "I need to finish these before the time comes. ...Zero, huh. This is going to be one hell of a ride."

**Well, how was it. Let me know if you want to see it continue. This not my Magnum opus, that will come when I do a later story. But for now leave you're opinions and I will try to get to writing to the next chapter. See ya. **


End file.
